Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{7p}{8} - \dfrac{p}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{7p - (p)}{8}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{6p}{8}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $q = \dfrac{3p}{4}$